Más de una confusión
by GallifreyGleek
Summary: Kurt, evitando otra catástrofe, hace lo posible por ignorar todo lo ocurrido en la Gap y con Blaine, pero en la semana de finales, el estrés parece enloquecer a los alumnos de Dalton, y Blaine no es inmune.  Klaine   Spoilers de Silly Love Songs
1. ¿No terminan juntos al final?

¡Buenas! De nuevo yo, los Klaines salen de mí como si fuera natural, y todo gracias a Silly Love Songs. Este fic contiene leves spoilers de SLS, el capítulo 12 de la segunda temporada de Glee. Se hacen menciones de Jeremiah, aka The Gap Guy. Esto es como un spin-off luego de los sucesos mostrados en el capítulo. Espero lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Glee ni Kurt ni Blaine me pertenecen. En todo caso, **Darren Criss es mío, y no lo presto. Kthksbye.**

_Los que hayan leído mi otro fic, creo que la enfermera me cayó tan bien que decidí colocarla en este fic también. Debería ponerle un nombre tarde o temprano._**  
**

* * *

**Más de una confusión**

**Parte 1: ¿No terminan juntos al final?  
**

Blaine sabía. No, no sólo sabía. Él mismo se lo había confirmado, por más que lo había evitado. Por más que se dijo a sí mismo, "no lo arruines". Por más que se repitió en la cabeza, "sé que te sientes como en una película de Disney, pero tú no eres Hércules, y él no es Megara, o tú Jasmine y el Aladdin. Te canta, te mira, te _observa_, bien. Pero puede que no sea más que eso."

Y allí estaba de nuevo, con una desilusión más en la mitad de su garganta y la vergüenza arañándole los poros.

"¿Al fin de cuentas… no terminan juntos?"

Interrumpió las palabras de Blaine ordenando su café. _Sí, Blaine_. Pensó, con amargura, respondiendo a la pregunta del mayor, y luego sonriéndole de manera algo sarcástica al escuchar lo mucho que apreciaba Blaine que se supiera su orden de café.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente, y parecía que nada había cambiado. Al menos… _parecía._

Blaine seguía invitándolo a salir de vez en cuando, de hecho justo unos días después del incidente habían ido a ver un homenaje a Jonathan Larson en el teatro. Pero sentía que Blaine estaba actuando algo más cauteloso, un poco más… serio, un poco más _distante_. Parecía empeñado en medir sus movimientos milimétricamente, uno tras otro. Como _no_ tocar sus hombros cuando caminaban por los pasillos. Como _no_ ponerse a su lado y colocar una mano en su rodilla cuando hablaban. Y a decir verdad, _esto lo molestaba en una manera que no tenía ni idea._

Pero no tenía tiempo de preocuparse, realmente. Estaban en semanas finales, y a pesar de que su encontronazo con Blaine había ocurrido en un momento tan crítico, sus sentimientos no presentarían los exámenes por él, así que decidió mantenerse al margen de su cerebro para utilizarlo a él y no otras cosas. Había días en que no dormía en lo absoluto, pero no era pensando en Blaine sino, repasando una y otra vez las fórmulas de cálculo.

Ese día se acabaron las clases matutinas y los dejaron marchar temprano, ya que aparentemente el estrés se acumulaba por los pasillos. Había tanto de él en el aire, que incluso veía gente desmayándose de los nervios entre las aulas. _¿Esta escuela será así todo el tiempo? Deberían bajar un poco el nivel. Ese chico… ¿¡está cayéndose al piso? Ah, ahí lo sostuvieron sus amigos. Está desmayado. Oh por favor._

Caminaba hacia la biblioteca. Recordaba el shock inicial de haber empezado a estudiar en un sitio tan exigente pero sabía que sí, era un reto, y sí, él sí estaba a la par del mismo. Siempre había sido un alumno responsable, la cantidad de material de estudio no era un problema para él. Pero estaba éste pequeño problema con el profesor de historia que no quería dejarle expresar sus opiniones en el examen sino que prefería que recitara toda la guía que les mandaba para estudiar la semana antes por e-mail. Y bueno, era precisamente eso lo que haría. Llevaba su laptop en su bolso, y al entrar a la biblioteca, la encontró bastante poblada. _Está 3 veces más llena de lo que nunca había estado en McKinley. _Se dijo a sí mismo, caminando con paso cuidadoso para no hacer ruido y consiguiendo un asiento en una mesa de cuatro, donde un muchacho se encontraba bastante ensimismado en su libro. Sin embargo al momento de darse cuenta, el muchacho era Blaine, y no sólo estaba ensimismado, sino que se veía relativamente _destruido_. Primero, su mano derecha sostenía una página de un libro, y la otra se desarreglaba el cabello engominado con cierta furia descontrolada. Tenía unos lentes cuadrados de pasta gruesa posados sobre sus ojos, y pudo notar también el hecho de que sus uñas estaban con señales de haber sido masticadas. Kurt hizo una mueca ante esto, no sabía que Blaine tenía problemas con el estrés. Pero bueno, a decir verdad, luego de todo ese teatro que había ocurrido la semana pasada, ¿Qué realmente era certero, sabía de Blaine?

El de ojos azules acomodó entonces su laptop en el escritorio, quedando en diagonal al mortificado chico, quien dirigía la mano que estaba jalando de su cabello a su boca, mordiendo sus uñas. Kurt agudizó un poco la mirada, y se dio cuenta qué era lo que Blaine estaba estudiando. Era química, una clase que no compartían, pero sí tenía la ligera impresión que Blaine sentía cierto repudio hacia ella por algunos comentarios previamente discutidos.

El menor hizo una mueca mental ante el estado de Blaine y decidió que era momento de hacerle saber que estaba allí. Movió su mano derecha hacia la se encontraba en la boca de Blaine, sus uñas siendo víctimas de homicidio, y se la apartó con delicadeza. En ese momento el chico de las cejas triangulares subió la mirada, que parecía que se encontraba incrédula de lo que estaba pasando hasta que vio a Kurt, y el otro notó que sus mejillas enrojecían hasta más no poder mientras, bruscamente, se quitaba los lentes y retiraba la mano del contacto con la del de piel de porcelana, llevándola a su chaqueta para frotarla contra ella, visiblemente cohibido y sorprendido.

"K-Kurt!" Tartamudeó, frotándose los ojos un poco. Tenía unas ojeras infernales en los ojos. "Yo- ehm. No sabía que estabas allí."

"Blaine, no te ves muy bien." Le respondió el otro con simplicidad, notando lo tenso que se encontraba, regresando su mano hasta el teclado de su laptop con delicadeza, haciéndole notar a su amigo que no le molestó la brusquedad de la reacción. "¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?" Preguntó entonces, certero de que la respuesta que recibiría sería negativa. Pero con el objetivo de cambiar un poco las cosas, sería él ésta vez quien ofrecería ayuda, no al revés.

"No, de verdad, sólo estoy un poco estresado por los finales, eso es todo." Dijo muy rápido, sin articular propiamente. Fue entonces que Kurt se dio cuenta de algo más, la nariz de Blaine estaba hinchada y roja, sus ojos bastante aguados y _tristes_. Como _sin brillo_. El más alto parpadeó un par de veces más, pensando en qué responderle a Blaine en una situación así. No solo estaba genuinamente preocupado sino que sabía que el orgullo de Blaine no lo dejaría acercarse lo suficiente.

"No. Escúchame, Anderson." Comenzó, cerrando el libro de golpe mientras se levantaba del asiento y se acercaba a él, inclinándose sobre la mesa mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. "No estás bien, tienes toda la pinta de, uno, alguien que no ha dormido en días, dos, alguien que está claramente enfermo, y tres, no parece ser cualquier cosa. Así que hazme el favor y nos dirigimos a la enfermería, porque he visto gente _desmayarse_ en los pasillos _exhaustos_, y si tú tienes una fiebre, Blaine, no quiero que seas el próximo."

Blaine no supo cómo responder a eso, sin contar el hecho de que Kurt estaba siendo intimidante de nuevo, así que sencillamente parpadeó, cerró el libro de química y se dejó levantar por el brazo por Kurt, quien de manera delicada y a la vez brusca, lo llevó del brazo hasta la enfermería, no sin antes recoger sus cosas y colgarse los lentes de Blaine en la chaqueta para devolvérselos luego.

Así que afuera se sentó, dentro de la enfermería, esperando que la cortina que lo separaba a él de la dulce enfermera que examinaba a Blaine, se abriera. Se miraba los dedos distraídamente y jugaba con las gafas de Blaine. ¿Sinceramente? Le gustaban, y le gustaban bastante. Le pediría que las usara más seguido. Probablemente se negaría, pero como dicen, tocar no es entrar.

"¿Hummel?" Le llamó la enfermera, corriendo la cortina y revelando a Blaine, a quien le lloraban los ojos por el examen. La enfermera le miró a los ojos con genuina gratitud, y explicó: "Blaine tiene sinusitis. Pero es sencillamente una infección, así que se le curará con antibióticos. No sólo puede ser causada por un virus, sino también por estrés, pero lo más probable es que el señorito no haya limpiado su cuarto desde que empezó la semana de exámenes y ha estado durmiendo en un desastre de ambiente desde hace una semana. Normalmente el tratamiento dura 3 semanas, no exige reposo, pero tiene que tomarse los antibióticos religiosamente. También tiene fiebre, añadiré; así que lo dejaré descansando aquí por el resto de la tarde hasta que sea la hora de la cena."

Blaine se veía bastante débil, sabía que era algún tipo de enfermedad pero no esperaba que requiriera ese tipo de tratamiento. Su rostro parecía delatarlo, así que la enfermera le sonrió levemente y le dijo "No te preocupes, Kurt. Son sólo antibióticos, y ya parece que los anticuerpos de Blaine han combatido la bacteria a tiempo así que la infección sólo durará unos días en curarse. En cuanto a la fiebre, es una reacción normal del cuerpo rechazar las bacterias así. Ya se le está bajando, le coloqué compresas frías. Puedes quedarte acá un rato si quieres."

Kurt agradeció a la chica, sonriéndole sinceramente y asintiendo con la cabeza a la proposición. "El estrés también lo ha decaído bastante, ¿cierto?" Preguntó, viendo cómo Blaine se acomodaba un poco en la camilla de la enfermería.

"Sí. Una vez se reduzca eso, también estará mejor. No es nada por lo cual preocuparse."

Se rió entonces, y se acercó a la camilla donde Blaine parecía estarse retorciendo de la incomodidad. Tomó una de las sillas rodantes que se encontraban por allí y se sentó, tomando inmediatamente la mano de Blaine entre las suyas.

"¿Ves que al menos necesitabas que alguien se hiciera cargo?" Le bromeó, agarrando la mano del otro para moverla hacia su campo de visión. "¿Comerte las uñas por estrés? Te falta clase, amigo."

Blaine soltó una leve risita, suspirando. "He pasado los 3 últimos días hasta las 5:30 estudiando química. Mañana es mi examen, y sinceramente no me siento preparado. No soy muy bueno en esto, ¿sabes?" Le dijo, volteándose a verlo con una sonrisa levemente amarga en los labios.

_Sí, como lo eres con el romance, si no mal recuerdo…_

"Te entiendo. Pero creo que 3 días de estudio hacen un buen balance. Ahora, necesitas _dejar_ de estudiar, reposar, descansar, dejar que todo se asiente en el cerebro y las cosas te saldrán bien. Además, probablemente sólo estás exagerando, Blaine. Lo harás bien, tranquilízate. No tenías por qué llegar a esos extremos." Le sonrió. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa, y suspiró.

"Siempre cuidando de mi. Creí que era mi trabajo pero desde aquél incidente con Jeremiah creo que las cosas se han invertido. Gracias, Kurt. Eres bueno."

El nombre y la mención del _incidente_ lo hizo hacer una mueca hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba frente a Blaine, así que se contuvo lo más que pudo. En lugar de demostrarle algo, sencillamente sonrió, notando entonces que había dejado sus manos sobre las de Blaine y él no parecía darle mucha importancia al hecho. Sin embargo, por cuestiones de su propia sanidad mental decidió soltarlo, colocando sus manos de manera disimulada sobre sus propias piernas.

Blaine se dio cuenta de la falta de calor en su mano y se vio cohibido por un momento, o al menos eso le pareció a Kurt quien le sonrió de nuevo y le colocó una mano en la frente.

"La enfermera te ha ayudado bastante, no te siento tan mal como estabas cuando te traje. Espero que te cures pronto, los Warblers no somos mucho sin nuestra voz principal." Blaine le sonrió de nuevo e hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero el menor le colocó una mano en el pecho para que no lo hiciera. "Blaine, debería irme, tengo que dejarte descansar."

El de los ojos ambarinos hizo una mueca leve, y sonrió con resignación. "Ahora que recuerdo, estabas en la biblioteca tu también, estudiando. Eres un buen amigo, Kurt, gracias por preocuparte por mí." le dijo. La palabra "amigo" le hizo eco en los oídos, como si le doliera. Blaine después de todo lo sentía como un amigo solamente, y así sería siempre.

"Soy tu _mejor amigo_, tonto. Es lo menos que puedo hacer." las palabras sonaron naturales pero amargas al salir de su garganta, mientras comenzaba a arreglarse para levantarse. Sin embargo, antes de poder voltear e irse, sintió que la mano del otro lo jalaba de la chaqueta y se inclinaba hacia él, dándole un leve abrazo detrás de los hombros con una sensación de tristeza. Kurt se estremeció, no sabiendo como sentirse ante la situación. Le dolía, debía admitir que le dolía bastante, no quería que ese abrazo le transmitiera ninguna esperanza más allá de una amistad con él. Además, Blaine había estado evitando el contacto físico con él por razones obvias, y ahora lo abrazaba y...

"Blaine. Por favor." le dijo, separándose un poco. Sus ojos se sentían algo mojados, no quería mostrarle nada, no quería mostrarse débil ante la posibilidad de un rechazo, o más dolor. "No."

El de ojos ambarinos se detuvo en seco, sabiendo que había puesto a Kurt en una posición incómoda de inmediato, separándose entonces bruscamente. "Lo siento, quería agradecerte por lo que has hecho. Eres mi mejor amigo, Kurt, eso es muy grande para mí"

"Pero así tu no tratas a tu mejor amigo, Blaine. No cuando lo sabes todo... Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. No quiero hablar de esto, no ahora, no nunca, no quiero tocar este tema porque ya he liderado catástrofes que caen sobre mi y no quiero que tú seas un error más". Se levantó y le dio la espalda. "quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, evadiendo este tema lo más que pueda, si me lo permites. Espero que te mejores." y le dedicó una triste sonrisa que hizo que Blaine se sintiera increíblemente culpable. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, agarrando fuertemente su bolso con ambas manos mientras aceleraba el paso una vez fuera de la enfermería. Iría de nuevo a la biblioteca a estudiar, tenía que aprenderse la cuestión esa de historia antes del parcial y sabía que no lograría hacerlo si iba a su habitación de inmediato, porque una vez allí, se sentaría a pensar en Blaine, y hacer eso no era una estrategia útil luego de saber que estaría abrumado por ello el resto del día.

Blaine entonces se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido ese día, no sólo en la Gap, sino en los pasillos de la escuela, antes, después, y durante el problema, y luego, en la cafetería.

"Kurt…" Suspiró, creyéndose un idiota, de verdad. Todo había sido una señal, y él, sinceramente, no la había visto desde el principio. Estaba tan ocupado pensando en qué entregarle a Jeremiah que había quedado no sólo en ridículo, sino rechazado de cara al suelo una vez terminado el espectáculo. Y Kurt había estado allí, todo el tiempo, defendiéndolo, ayudándolo a conseguir la aprobación de los otros Warblers, y además, haciéndole coros en la ridícula canción.

Se sentó, dejando que el pañuelo cayera en su regazo, tomándolo en las manos y apretándolo fuertemente. Tal vez había herido a Kurt, probablemente el error fue peor de lo que pensaba, y además estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que a Kurt le sucedía algo así. Definitivamente el trabajo de amigo le estaba quedando mal.

"¿Blaine? Deberías estar descansando." Le dijo la enfermera, quien entró con un vaso de agua. "¿Dónde está Hummel?" Le preguntó, a lo que Blaine le respondió secamente que se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando. La chica hizo una mueca, conocedora entonces de lo que había pasado, sintiéndose un poco mal por ambos a pesar de todo.

"¿Tuvieron una riña?" Se sentó a su lado, agarrando el pañuelo de sus manos y sumergiéndolo en el agua que se encontraba en la cómoda al lado de la camilla, para empujar a Blaine de nuevo en la cama y colocársela en la frente. "Sabes que el hecho de que te sientes no te ayudará a bajar la fiebre. Ya estás mejor, es cierto, pero no deberías sobre esforzarte más de lo debido una vez que te empieces a sentir mejor…"

"Sí. Bueno, no. Realmente no, no hubo confrontaciones de ningún tipo. Fui yo, que actué como un idiota y no sé qué hacer para remediarlo ahora…" Y asintió ante las indicaciones de la chica, que se levantó para acomodarle el pañuelo en la frente.

"Ese chico te tiene en muy alta estima." Le dijo la chica, haciendo que Blaine sintiera una punzada de culpa en el pecho. ¿Tan obvio había sido desde el principio? "Y sé que si arruinaste algo, eres capaz de arreglarlo. Es un chico maduro, y te quiere mucho. Entenderá si te dedicas a explicarle qué fue lo que pasó."

"Lo sé, pero no quiero agregarle presión a ésta semana. Creo que hablaré con él una vez que todo esto termine, sobre todo cuando pase mi examen de química…" Suspiró, sonriendo y haciendo que la chica soltara una leve risita. "Es que también no sé pensar con el estrés así. ¿Hay alguna manera de dejar de comerse las uñas?"

La chica se rió, incrédula de que un muchacho tan buenmozo y con tan buen porte fuera capaz de comerse las uñas, pero entendiéndolo; rebuscando en sus bolsillos y entregándole una caja de goma de mascar. "Toma. Es una buena manera de que pase el estrés y tus uñas no paguen el precio. Yo también lo hacía cuando estaba en el colegio." Le sonrió, Blaine devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"No pretendo mantenerte acá toda la noche, pero también me da algo de miedo mandarte a tu habitación si fue allí que adquiriste la bacteria. Así que te daré unas ropas para que duermas acá y mañana les dices a unos amigos tuyos que te ayuden a recoger la habitación. ¿Está bien?" Blaine asintió con la cabeza pensando en que Wes y David no sabían que estaba enfermo, pero ellos eran los perfectos candidatos para ayudarle a recoger el cuarto. La chica salió a buscar las ropas y también un poco de lo que había de cena esa noche para dársela a Blaine, que una vez cambiado cenado, y listo para dormir, cayó en un sueño bastante profundo.

* * *

Kurt se devolvía a su habitación una vez terminado de aprenderse de memoria la guía de historia, y decidió pasarse un momento por la enfermería a chequear a Blaine. Habló con la enfermera quien le dijo el acuerdo al que habían llegado, y se asomó para comprobar que Blaine estaba profundamente dormido en la camilla. Se veía tan tranquilo que no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que, por más que lo intentara, no lograría olvidarle ni sacarle de su sistema en mucho tiempo. Blaine no le hacía desplantes como los demás, ni lo trataba de manera fría. Era su verdadero amigo, y eso nunca cambiaría.

Sonrió ante este pensamiento, resignado y le agradeció a la chica cuidar de su amigo, marchándose minutos después. Sin embargo una idea cruzó su mente de inmediato, dirigiéndose en vez de a su dormitorio, al de Blaine, del cual tenía una llave copia _para cualquier tipo de emergencias_.

Cuando entró a su habitación se sorprendió bastante en el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, había polvo por todas partes, la cama estaba totalmente deshecha y había libros y hojas regadas por doquier. Las estanterías parecían haber sido saqueadas, había libros abiertos boca abajo en el suelo y sobre el pequeño puf que se encontraba en el suelo que era color azul, se encontraba la laptop de Blaine, unos audífonos y los cables, todos montados encima de la laptop en una maraña bien desastrosa.

Suspiró, acomodándose el cabello con ambas manos y quitándose la chaqueta, dejándola sobre el escritorio (que también tenía papeles regados y hasta bolsas de bocadillos) junto con su camisa, dejándose la camiseta blanca que siempre utilizaba bajo el uniforme. Luego se removió la correa y los zapatos y los dejó en una esquina. Este sería un trabajo arduo para él, pero para evitar futuras enfermedades debía ayudar a Blaine con esto. Se dedicó entonces 3 horas enteras a acomodar una a una las estanterías en orden alfabético, limpiar de cabo a rabo el suelo, hacer la cama, acomodar el puf en un sitio donde no estuviera atravesado para la movilidad, ordenar el escritorio, meter cada cosa en una estantería que le correspondiera y dejar el cuarto impecable, 3 horas después.

Acomodar las estanterías de Blaine resultó tarea sencilla, ya que Blaine mantenía un orden bastante regular para todo. Estaba ordenado alfabéticamente, los libros de entretenimiento de un lado y los académicos del otro, y la mayoría de los que estaban tirados eran de uso académico. Luego pasó a las gavetas del escritorio, que, con una sonrisa, notó en una de ellas una foto de los Warblers, una de Wes y David con él, y otra de los cuatro, cuando apenas se había transferido. También estaba una solamente suya, a lo cual se sonrojó levemente al recuerdo de habérsela dado cuando se conocieron. "Para que no te olvides de cómo luzco así nunca nos volvamos a ver." Le había dicho, Blaine riéndose de inmediato, guardando la fotografía en su bolso. "No te preocupes. Nos estaremos viendo más pronto de lo que te imaginas." Y le abrazó. Ese recuerdo siempre le hacía sonreír y sentirse mejor.

Sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta, lo último que había hecho había sido arreglar la cama, y se veía increíblemente tentadora luego de estar tan agotado. En ese momento suspiró, viendo su reloj dándose cuenta que eran más de las 10:30 y su primera clase era a las 7, y decidiendo que si Blaine no dormía allí esa noche, no le importaría tener un invitado que lo había dejado todo impecable allí al menos para descansar. Entonces se desvistió, dejando sus ropas sobre la mesita del escritorio, rebuscando en las gavetas de Blaine un mono de pijama para ponerse cómodo. Minutos después se acostó, sorprendiéndose ante las sensaciones de estar en la habitación de Blaine. Su almohada, por ejemplo, estaba increíblemente impregnada de su olor, igual que sus sábanas. Era un olor increíblemente dulce y agradable que le sirvió para acunarse y relajarse por completo. Sabía que no era bueno, estarse regodeando por sentirse rodeado por el olor de otra persona, pero sinceramente en ese momento estaba más cansado que consciente de lo que hacía. Así que minutos después, se quedó dormido, abrazando fuertemente una de las almohadas con una leve sonrisa, que, estaba seguro, estaría allí hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Blaine no podía dormir. No sólo no se le quitaba la imagen de Kurt observándolo con los ojos bastante aguados de la cabeza, sino que también estaba dándole vueltas a todo el asunto del romance, lo que Kurt le dijo y todo lo que había pasado con ellos el día de San Valentín. Debía admitir que Kurt le parecía un chico _adorable_, por no decir atractivo, y que sí, era increíble tener a alguien con quien tenías tantas cosas en común tan cerca. Pero nunca se fijó realmente en el hecho de que podía o no ver a Kurt de cierta forma más allá de una amistad o algo pre-dispuesto como _su mejor amigo gay_, ya que nunca había tenido uno. ¿No era como absurdo enamorarse de buenas a primeras del primer gay que conocieras en tu vida? Bueno, en ese caso estaría llamando absurdo a Kurt, que, al parecer, estaba enamorado de él.

_¿No?_

La realización y el asentamiento de _ese_ pensamiento lo hicieron estremecerse. Diablos.

Eso era, eso era todo el problema, en eso se había basado toda la discusión, y por eso se sentía tan culpable cuando medía sus movimientos milimétricamente alrededor de Kurt. Todo lo había hecho de manera más que inconsciente, porque recordaba una a una las palabras del chico cuando le mencionó la cercanía, los duetos, las miradas… Pero no sabía que todo se basaba en el hecho de que le estaba entregando _falsas esperanzas_ de una relación que no sabía si estaba allí o no.

"Oh, no, diablos, Kurt, no puede ser…" Se recriminó en el pensamiento, sorprendido de su propia idiotez de nuevo. Pero no sólo era eso, sino también se dio cuenta de las razones por las cuales Kurt se dio la libertad de pensar eso.

_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my valentine…_ Y todo recitado directamente, hacia él. Desde la primera serenata, desde la primera canción, desde que le tomó de la muñeca y lo dirigió a la sala del coro, desde que le señaló directamente a él durante toda la canción. Con su adorable chaqueta y su adorable corbata y sus adorables botas y sus…. ¡Qué idiota, por Dios! Todo iba encajando en su sitio. Y él concentrado en la peluca andante que era Jeremiah y sin darse cuenta en ningún momento en que Kurt siempre había estado allí para él, siendo un apoyo, más que un amigo. Todas esas sonrisas que le había dirigido tenían un significado más allá de lo que había escrito, más allá de lo dicho y hecho. Wes y David se lo dijeron desde el principio.

"Ese chico es especial para ti, ¿cierto, Blaine?" Le había dicho Wes, un día que salían de la sala del coro antes de que Kurt fuese transferido a la escuela.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó, observando distraídamente una mancha de origen desconocido en el techo del pasillo.

"Kurt. El que nos vino a "espiar". Me di cuenta, primero, que era más que obvio que tenía una situación desagradable sucediendo en su escuela pero, además, que estabas más que dispuesto a ayudarle. Sería bueno verte feliz a ti también, de vez en cuando. Ah, y, _¿Katy Perry?_ Buena elección Blaine." Le sonrió, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y yéndose con su amigo David quien lo esperaba unos pasos más adelante, guiñándole un ojo a Blaine, de manera burlona. Blaine se había tomado unos segundos para analizar lo que su amigo le había dicho, pero se vio distraído por un mensaje de texto que recibió del chico del que habían estado hablando minutos antes.

"**Demasiado coraje, Blaine. Pasó algo.**"

Sin pensarlo más tomó las llaves de su auto, y se dirigió a Lima.

El recuerdo lo hizo sonreír amargamente, a pesar de todo. Kurt había sido abusado hasta el punto físico, sin pasar a mayores, al menos. Pero al menos luego de ese incidente sus vidas se vieron más entrelazadas que al principio y podía agradecerle al idiota de Karofsky ese hecho. Siguió rememorando eventos del pasado hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se rindió al sueño. Por lo menos sabía que podría dormir con calma una vez que pasara su examen de química.

* * *

Esto empezó siendo un one-shot y terminó convirtiéndose en un monstruo de 8 páginas, así que lo dividiré en 2 partes mientras termino. Prometo que la continuación estará montada para mañana, así que espero que les haya gustado lo que leyeron.

¿Les comenté lo mucho que aprecio los review? Pues se lo repito. ¡Por favor, dejar reviews no cuesta nada!

Muchas gracias, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Saludos!

**Shadil.**


	2. No quiero arruinarlo

Pido _gigantezcas _disculpas por la tardanza, no pensé que me costaría tanto continuarla. La semana ha sido una locura, mañana es mi cumpleaños y necesitaba sacar esto de mi sistema, la universidad me tiene de cabeza y por fin logré sacar un poco más de ésta historia. Serán 3 partes, ¿ok? Así que no se esperen el final tan pronto. _¡Lo siento! _Prometo que valdrá la pena, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y el apoyo, significa el **mundo** para mi. _  
_

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee me pertenece, ni Kurt ni Blaine. **Darren Criss es mío, ¿ok?**. Ah, y la canción de Hércules tampoco.

* * *

**Más de una confusión**

**Parte 2:** _No quiero arruinarlo._

A la mañana siguiente la enfermera lo levantó una hora antes de su clase, para que se fuera a su habitación a cambiarse la ropa, ducharse y arreglarse para empezar la jornada. La chica le sonrió con sinceridad cuando Blaine le agradecía, metiendo las pastillas que le habían recetado en el bolso.

"Recuerda mantenerte al margen del tratamiento y por favor, ordena tu cuarto. No quiero volverte a ver por aquí a menos de que sea por alguna razón de visita o algo similar." Le dijo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda. "Anoche se te bajó la fiebre así que ya estás mejor, pero tómatelo con calma."

"Hoy es el examen que me puso así en primer lugar, así que en las siguientes horas estaré tan ligero como una pluma. Muchas gracias por tu atención." Le sonrió, dándole un abrazo algo eufórico que hizo que la chica se quedara medio estática en su sitio por un momento, luego diciéndole que le entregaría unas flores por todo, sonriéndole tontamente y ella devolviéndole la sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza minutos después pensando en que era un chico muy dulce pero muy despistado. Blaine saliendo de inmediato de la enfermería viendo que los pasillos se encontraban relativamente vacíos, exceptuando las caras somnolientas de alumnos que se levantaban temprano para desayunar e ir a estudiar. Dentro de sí algo había cambiado, algo había encajado perfectamente en su sitio. Una vez terminada la jornada no sólo le pediría perdón a Kurt por todo lo que había pasado, sino también le pondría claro el hecho de que para él no sólo era su _mejor amigo_.

El problema realmente era cómo hacerlo sin quedar en un absoluto ridículo. Definitivamente no lo perseguiría por una tienda departamental… pero lo de la canción no era una mala idea.

Así que empezó a estudiar el repertorio mental que llevaba desde que era niño. Siempre le habían gustado las canciones de Disney y le parecían increíblemente románticas, pero no sabía si eso sería suficiente para Kurt. Tan ensimismado estaba pensando que tal vez debía cantarle algo de Broadway, que entró a su habitación e ignoró por completo el hecho de que el chico que dominaba sus pensamientos ese día se encontraba plácidamente dormido en su cama. Dejó su bolso en la silla de escritorio que pensó por un momento que no se encontraba donde suponía que estaría; pero lo desechó con la cabeza, primero, por el cansancio y segundo por las ganas que tenía de meterse a bañar. Inmediatamente se metió al baño y tomó distraídamente su cepillo, para lavarse los dientes antes de meterse a su ducha matutina.

Cinco minutos después, abrió el agua, dejándola correr por unos momentos mientras esperaba que la temperatura se ajustara, y por ello no escuchó que en su habitación sonaba a todo pulmón Bad Romance de Lady Gaga, la alarma matutina del intruso que se encontraba acostado en su cama plácidamente durmiendo.

* * *

Kurt se levantó, desperezándose poco a poco, su nariz ya acostumbrada al olor no tan familiar del cuarto que no le pertenecía, pero aún así disfrutándolo sin pudor, ya que había pasado toda la noche allí. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos y revisar el reloj, se dio cuenta que era bastante tarde y que debía marcharse a cambiarse las ropas y arreglarse para el día, porque la primera clase que tenía era la de historia y estaría presentado el parcial para el que tanto había estudiado el día anterior. Pensó en ir a su habitación por un momento, pero se dio cuenta que necesitaba ir al baño, así que se dirigió, adormilado, a su destino. Mientras abría la puerta se dio cuenta que desde dentro venía un sonido de agua cayendo y además, una voz cantarina, pero lo descartó, atribuyéndolo al hecho de que tenía realmente mucho sueño y estaba imaginándose cosas. Sin embargo al abrir la puerta soltó un suspiro de asombro, dándose cuenta que la silueta que se encontraba en la _inexplicablemente_ transparente ducha, era nada más y nada menos que la figura de Blaine, que se encontraba muy distraído cantando "No Hablaré", la famosa canción de Megara que negaba estar enamorada de Hércules en la película de Disney. Lo peor de todo, o realmente no sabía si era beneficioso para él, era que el otro no se había dado ni la menor cuenta de su presencia en el baño, que sería delatada pronto si no cerraba la puerta y dejaba que el vapor se escapara, e inexplicablemente, cerró la puerta, _consigo dentro del baño._

_No van a oír que lo diga (no, no)_

_Admite que_

_Tu sonrisa es de amor._

_No insistan más, no diré que es amor…_

_Quieras o no lucha por el amor…_

Se sonrió para sí mismo, pensando que la canción no podía ir más acorde con la situación. Quería cantar con él, pero eso lo delataría, así que sencillamente se dedicó a escucharlo con una tonta sonrisa danzando en sus labios. También, no era mentira el hecho de que sus ojos estaban bastante concentrados en la figura de Blaine que se dibujaba en la cortina, que era transparente pero el vapor no dejaba ver más _allá_. Se mordió los labios un poco, escuchando al chico cantar un poco más de la adorable tonada. ¿Qué caso tenía negarlo? Nunca olvidaría a Blaine.

_No pidan más que lo diga,_

_No harán jamás que lo diga,_

_(Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor)_

_Ohh~_

_Nadie sabrá... no hablaré de mi amor…_

Escuchó entonces cómo seguía tarareando la canción y la música, concentrado en su baño, y suspiró de manera inaudible, hasta que escuchó un murmullo desde la ducha. Blaine estaba hablando para sí mismo.

"No, cantar algo de Disney es muy ridículo. Tal vez sólo deba decírselo y ya, después de todo es mi amigo, ¿cierto?" Kurt sintió que la sangre le bajaba a los pies. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"O mejor puedo cantar esa de Rent que le gusta. La que cantan Angel y Collins, ¿cómo decía?"

Sonrió entonces. Rent. Rent era su musical favorito, en demasía. En absoluta y total demasía y Blaine lo sabía, por algo habían ido al tributo de Jonathan Larson la semana luego del _incidente._ Y si estaba hablando de _I'll Cover You,_ su canción favorita del musical, implicaba algo positivo para él. Sin darse cuenta, soltó una risa muy fuerte, y se tapó la boca bruscamente al ver que se había escuchado a sí mismo y no había manera humana de que eso fuera bueno. Blaine se detuvo en el instante y Kurt notó que se había tensado. _Oh por Dios_. El único sonido que podía rescatarlo de ser descubierto era el del agua y aparentemente Blaine iba a salir del baño en cualquier segundo así que tenía dos opciones, o moría como un héroe (_bastante creepy_) o huía. Optó por la segunda cuando escuchó la llave del agua cerrarse y la toalla ser jalada desde el tope de la ducha. Le dio vuelta a la manija de manera frenética, pero le sudaban las manos así que se le soltaba. Soltó un gruñido furioso al último instante y logró darle vuelta a la manija, saliendo de allí como una tormenta y sin preocuparse siquiera de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, porque apenas puso un pie fuera del baño escuchó la cortina correrse y el eco de un pie mojado resonando contra las baldosas lo asustó tanto que agarró su bolso con manos temblorosas y salió corriendo del cuarto, con la mayor velocidad que podía para perderse entre el vacío corredor y evitar sobre todas las cosas que Blaine descubriera bajo ningún concepto que él había estado allí.

Cuando Blaine salió del baño jurando que o _alguien lo había espiado_ o _un fantasma se había metido a su habitación_ ahogó un grito de sorpresa al notar su cuarto impecablemente arreglado, exceptuando la cama. Sinceramente parecía un fenómeno absurdo de la naturaleza, y se encontraba increíblemente sorprendido por esta extraña situación. Sin embargo lo desechó de su mente luego de quedarse en blanco por unos minutos porque se le había hecho tarde, así que terminó de arreglarse medio a los golpes poniéndose la ropa torpemente.

Mientras se sentó en la cama para ponerse las medias (1) un olor familiar lo hizo detenerse por un minuto más. Era este olor extraño de miel con vainilla con el cual estaba tan familiarizado pero que a la vez no podía sencillamente señalar. Ese olor que lo acompañaba a veces en las tardes, en las mañanas… Ese olor que se quedó impregnado en su chaqueta la noche anterior. _Oh por Dios._

Pero si Kurt estaba _molesto_ con él, ¿no? ¿Había venido en la noche a arreglar su habitación? Suspiró bajo su propia confusión y se batió el cabello levemente, frustrado, pensando que si se ponía algún gel, iba a evitar que pensara propiamente así que lo dejó así tal como estaba por el día, y por la presión de tener que presentar un examen del que no estaba totalmente seguro, saldría vivo o no.

* * *

Sintió su teléfono vibrando en el bolsillo del pantalón cuando se iba a meter a la ducha, mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

_**¿Vas al comedor? Me toca el examen ahora pero tengo tiempo de desayunar. – B**_

Suspiró. Ya sabía que Blaine había notado su obvia intrusión en su habitación la noche anterior, ya que él era el único con copia de la llave, y probablemente le iba a preguntar por el altercado en la ducha pero sinceramente no sabía cómo iría a reaccionar una vez con él en frente. No sabía si responderle con negativa o encontrárselo en el comedor de manera casual, fingiendo que nada había sucedido y partiendo una vez acabado su desayuno. Se metió a la ducha dándole vueltas al asunto mientras se lavaba el cabello, y soltó otro largo suspiro de obvia resignación.

"No sé realmente qué debería hacer, basándome en lo que había dicho allá, puedo hacerme ilusiones, pero… realmente no estoy seguro de cómo tomármelo…"

Al salir de la ducha se cambió rápidamente, tomando sus cosas con algo de brusquedad por el apuro, saliendo de su habitación con toda la compostura del mundo. Tomó su teléfono mientras caminaba para responderle a un ansioso Blaine, que justamente en ese momento salía también de su habitación que quedaba un piso por encima que la de Kurt, y se dirigía distraídamente a las escaleras.

_**Te veo allí, voy apurado porque tengo examen de historia también. Pero nos podemos tomar un café y tal vez una de esas galletas que te gustan. – K**_

Sonrió tontamente al recibir el mensaje, y entonces aceleró el paso para llegar al comedor a apartar una mesa para desayunar juntos.

Kurt suspiró, resignado a encontrarse con él finalmente. Realmente los sucesos de la noche anterior lo hacían pensárselo mucho, pero sinceramente ya no perdía nada con intentar hablar con él antes de su examen y preguntarle cómo se sentía. Después de todo el chico se había enfermado y estaba bastante mal el día anterior. Además, todavía tenía sus lentes.

Se encontraron entonces en la entrada del comedor, Blaine parecía apurado por algo e hizo que Kurt sonriera levemente.

"¡Kurt!" Exclamó un poco despistado el más pequeño, pues Kurt lo sorprendió un momento colocándole la mano en el hombro mientras había puesto en su mira una mesa para ambos sentarse cuando llegara, no contaba con el hecho de que Kurt había salido de la habitación casi al mismo tiempo que él y llegaran a la vez.

"¿Blaine? Te ves…" Kurt no encontraba las palabras para describir lo asombrado que se sentía al ver los rizos de Blaine colgar de su frente tan libremente, pues nunca jamás los había visto así de sueltos. "¿Bien?" Susurró, sin saber realmente qué decir, dejándolo hasta allí antes de empezar a decir estupideces, sacando los lentes de Blaine del bolsillo de su chaqueta y entregándoselos. "Me quedé esto anoche." Le dijo. Blaine le sonrió en gratitud cuando señalaba con un brazo la mesa que había visto minutos antes para que ambos se fueran a sentar juntos.

"Gracias. Me harían falta hoy para que no me dé dolor de cabeza en el examen, me preguntaba dónde los había puesto. Pero pareciera que un duende muy bien intencionado hubiese pasado por mi cuarto, parecía que un huracán lo hubiese destruido mientras estuve fuera y éste duende fue y lo arregló por mí. Me pregunto quién habría sido." Le sonrió con complicidad y gratitud, y Kurt se sonrojó hasta las orejas sin pensarlo mucho.

"Me parecía importante que te ahorraras ese problema. Además, pedírselo a Wes o a David no era realmente fiable, teniendo en cuenta lo desordenados que son ellos…" Murmuró, dejando su bolso sobre la mesa y haciéndole un gesto para que fueran juntos a hacer la fila para pedir el café. El comedor estaba casi vacío esa mañana así que realmente no importaba mucho haber apartado la mesa, pero lo hicieron de todos modos, dejando sus pertenencias allí mientras compraban algo para los dos.

Blaine parecía darle vueltas a muchas cosas en su cabeza, probablemente estaba nervioso por el examen así que no quería sentarse a pedirle explicaciones ni mucho menos, y además, se ahorraba la vergüenza de tener que explicar que el intruso mañanero en su ducha había sido él, pero el más bajito no parecía interesado tampoco en el tema dado que no le preguntó nada.

"¿Te sientes bien, para el examen? Te noto mejor de salud, asumo que anoche se te quitó la fiebre." Le dijo, para calmar sus propias ansias cuando su cerebro le exclamaba _habla, habla, silencio incómodo, ¡Habla!_

"Oh, sí, de hecho la enfermera me felicitó por mis anticuerpos. Ese es un cumplido que no se recibe todos los días." Blaine se sonrió, y Kurt se rió levemente ante la broma. "Me levantó esta mañana para que viniera a desayunar y me arreglara."

"¿Y te alejaste del libro de química hoy?" Le sonrió Kurt, ordenando el café de ambos. "¿Vas a querer la galleta?" Le preguntó cuando la cajera le preguntó si deseaba algo más.

"Sí, dos, por favor." Blaine entonces rebuscó entre sus bolsillos su billetera, siendo detenido bruscamente por un golpecito de Kurt que le decía claramente que ésta vez, pagaba él. El más bajito se sonrojó de manera imperceptible mientras guardaba de nuevo su billetera en el bolsillo y la chica amablemente le entregaba a Kurt los café y él tomaba las galletas.

Se dirigieron al asiento y se intercambiaron armoniosamente las cosas de ambos, muestra de que llevaban bastante tiempo acostumbrado a pasar tiempo juntos todas las mañanas desde que Kurt se transfirió a la escuela, pero hubo algo que interrumpió la armonía, para Blaine. Las rodillas de ambos estaban unidas firmemente bajo la mesa, y Kurt había movido levemente una de sus piernas para cruzarlas y terminó en un roce muy leve entre ambas, cosa que Blaine pareció notar en exceso. Además, se estaba fijando en la manera en la que Kurt se lamía los labios después de masticar un pedazo de su galleta, y eso nunca lo había hecho. La manera en que su lengua paseaba dulcemente por su labio inferior y volvía a entrar en su boca…

_Qué._

Se atragantó con un pedazo de galleta y empezó a toser, su rostro ardiendo. ¿Qué demonios eran estos pensamientos inapropiados y por qué se estaban apoderando poco a poco de su sanidad? Cuando logró bajar la galleta con un sorbo de café observó que Kurt tenía una ceja alzada de manera incluso cómica, observándolo.

"¿Te encuentras… bien?"

_No, no, no, no hables… No puedo dejar de mirarte los labios, no hables._

"S-sí, sólo comí muy rápido."

"¿Seguro? Estás rojo, ¿no te habrá vuelto la fiebre, cierto?" Y estiró una de sus manos _suaves_ y la colocó sobre su frente con delicadeza digna de un ángel. El cerebro de Blaine funcionaba a mil por hora y no entendía qué era esta extraña explosión de hormonas alborotándole los sentidos. Por ello se alejó levemente de Kurt y le susurró, asegurándole.

"Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado. Anoche a pesar de haber dormido no creo haber _descansado_, había muchas cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza…" Carraspeó un momento, tomando otro sorbo de café y continuó comiéndose la galleta, terminándola unos minutos después mientras Kurt hacía lo mismo.

"¿Kurt?" Blaine pareció recordar algo por un segundo, mientras se tomaba el último sorbo de café que le quedaba en el recipiente.

"¿Dime?" Preguntó el menor, sacando su teléfono para ver la hora pensando que ya era tiempo de que ambos subieran a sus respectivos salones.

"¿Estuviste durmiendo en mi cuarto anoche?" Soltó, pensando que la idea no sonaba tan bizarra o tal vez, incómoda, como se podía pintar al principio.

Ahora fue el turno de Kurt de atragantarse con su galleta, o el último pedazo que le quedaba de ella, mientras abría los ojos en sorpresa y pensaba en cómo responder. No era que no quisiera admitir que estuvo durmiendo en su cama, sino que, si se dio cuenta de su olor, también se dio cuenta de la intrusión mañanera en la ducha y _eso sí que no era gratificante._

"Es que, mientras arreglaba tu cuarto se hacía cada vez más tarde y yo, bueno, también estaba cansado del día y, terminé aterrizando en la cama una vez te la arreglé y, sinceramente no pensaba dormir allí pero la oportunidad se dio, de verdad." Dijo muy rápido y sin articular lo suficiente, lo que hizo que Blaine soltara una leve carcajada que hizo que sus mejillas comenzaran a arder furiosamente.

"Kurt, tranquilízate, no te estoy regañando. Estoy de hecho increíblemente agradecido por lo que hiciste, sin importar que durmieras allí. Tampoco me importó lo de la ducha, pero… la próxima vez déjame saber que estás allí para al menos cantar algo que te guste."

Kurt quería en ese momento que se lo tragara la tierra, y por más que lo deseó y esperó, no sucedió, así que soltó una risa nerviosa y se levantó de la silla, listo para huir, cuando Blaine lo tomó suavemente de la chaqueta.

"Espera, sé que te da vergüenza lo de la ducha pero comprendo que no sabías que estaba allí hasta que entraste en el baño. No te pienso juzgar, no pienso decir que hiciste mal; no deberías avergonzarte. _Yo también lo haría_." Se mordió la lengua de inmediato, dándose cuenta de la monstruosidad que acababa de decir. "¡En fin!" Exclamó, intentando zafarse del error. "Quería proponerte que esta noche viéramos en mi cuarto una película, quería hablar contigo de un proyecto que tengo para el coro y otras cosas. ¿No hay problema?"

El de los ojos azules le dio vueltas en su cabeza a toda la información que no terminaba de canalizar en la cabeza, sobre todo el _yo también lo haría_ que lo había dejado viendo erráticamente la nada entre el cabello de Blaine y la pared del comedor, hasta que escuchó el tono de pregunta en la última frase y volteó a ver los ojos suplicantes del chico que le robaba el sueño. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a eso?

"Bien. Hoy es el último examen de la semana así que es mejor disfrutar antes de comenzar con la tortura de nuevo, ¿cierto?" Hizo una pausa para colgarse el bolso de manera más firme sobre el hombro y se inclinó un momento, dándole una palmada suave y cariñosa al rostro de Blaine.

"Saldrás bien en esa prueba, ya lo verás." Y le sonrió, sin saber realmente bajo qué concepto decía eso ni qué clase de fuerza sobrenatural se apoderó de él para hacerlo pero luego se volteó y se fue, dejando al más bajito estático en su asiento, con el rostro ardiendo y pensando mil y unas cosas que no debía pensar.

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron con normalidad luego de salir del examen, en el que realmente había salido bastante bien. Respondió todas las preguntas analíticamente y con calma, preciso en sus respuestas. Le agradecía a Kurt por eso. Tenía dos clases más, pero como era la semana más agitada del semestre los profesores sólo los mantenían dentro de los salones para evitar que estuviesen haciendo desastres en los pasillos a pesar de no tener realmente nada que hacer. Podían usar sus aparatos electrónicos en el salón mientras el profesor conversaba con los alumnos acerca de sus elecciones de carrera, sus planes a futuro o los clubes a los que pertenecían, y Blaine normalmente se unía a la conversación. Sin embargo, hoy no podía hacerlo, su cabeza estaba concentrada en ver distraídamente el teléfono mientras los minutos pasaban y por más que lo observara con detenimiento no haría que se moviese más rápido. Sus manos temblaron cuando sintió el aparato vibrar bajo su agarre y pensó que caería al suelo, pero sus buenos reflejos previnieron el hecho y se enderezó en el asiento una vez pasada la conmoción.

_**¿Crees que me puedas esperar un poco más? Wes y David se querían reunir conmigo por una selección de canciones para el coro y se me había olvidado. ¿Lo siento? – K**_

Blaine suspiró audiblemente mientras leía el mensaje. Estaba tan ansioso por verle de nuevo que realmente la noticia de su tardanza no lo alentaba en lo más mínimo.

_**Te esperaré entonces. No te tardes mucho, ¿sí? – B**_

Kurt suspiró audiblemente al recibir la respuesta. Se podía imaginar la expresión de perrito abandonado que le estaría dando Blaine en ese preciso instante, pero no podía faltar a esa reunión, además, necesitaba hacerle un par de preguntas a Wes y a David antes de aceptar la invitación de Blaine y lanzarse ciegamente a su encuentro.

Por fin se hizo la hora de salir de clases y Kurt se apresuró por los pasillos hacia la sala de ensayo mientras Blaine optaba por ir de una vez a su habitación a arreglar la cama, que era lo único que Kurt había dejado "mal arreglado".

Mientras, Hummel paseaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala del coro, donde Wes y David lo esperaban sentados en una mesa redonda. Muy parecida a la que utilizaron el fatídico día que el adorable espía fue descubierto por los chicos de Dalton.

"Hola, Kurt. Queríamos comentarte que tus proposiciones respecto a cambiar un poco el repertorio nos han parecido muy innovadoras, pero por falta de votos no hemos podido ponerlas a prueba" David lo invitó a sentarse frente a ambos mientras Wes anotaba algo en un cuaderno.

"Sin embargo," comentó el otro, subiendo la mirada y deteniendo el movimiento del bolígrafo sobre la hoja. "Queríamos que nos dieras una detallada lista de los números que te parece que deberíamos tocar."

Kurt los miró por un momento como incrédulo, y luego les sonrió sinceramente, comprensivo de sus ánimos de cambiar la dinámica dentro de la escuela, pero no sin antes alzar la ceja y ponerse levemente serio.

"Muy bien, estoy más que dispuesto. Pero en estos momentos quiero preguntarles algo seriamente, y necesito que me den consejo."

Los dos muchachos se miraron, compartiendo una obvia expresión de sorpresa ante la petición del menor, quien movía las piernas nerviosamente debajo de la mesa.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó David, estirando una mano para alcanzar la suya con delicadeza, pues parecía visiblemente nervioso.

"Es Blaine." Declaró, observándolos detenidamente por algunos segundos para denotar sus reacciones. Los dos chicos se volvieron a mirar, y luego sonrieron.

"¿Qué cosa con Blaine?" Le preguntaron, claramente entretenidos por los nervios de Kurt y el sujeto que había sido traído a la conversación.

"Blaine parece ser la persona más indecisa del mundo, y yo digamos soy… demasiado… sincero." Empezó. "Yo sé, desde el primer día que puse un pie en este sitio, que Blaine me ha cautivado. Ustedes lo saben, la mayoría lo sabe. Creo que es un poco obvio. Por lo menos ustedes, ¿lo sabían, cierto?" Y los vio con rostro preocupado como si se acabara de dar cuenta que tocó un tema sensible, pero Wes y David se rieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

"No es que seas obvio Kurt, es que eres algo así como transparente." Le sonrió Wes, negando con la cabeza por un momento, luego. "Y Blaine es un caso perdido. Es un chico bastante abierto a ciertas cosas pero a veces cuando se le presentan situaciones trascendentales frente a sus ojos… puede que se encuentre frente a una serpiente preparada para morderlo, y él no esté consciente. ¿Me entiendes?"

Kurt entonces se sintió más seguro hablando con ellos cuando ambos empezaron a comentarle que el altercado de la Gap no había sido la única cosa fuera de lo común que Blaine había hecho. Hubo incidentes con fiestas de cumpleaños sorpresas, San Valentine y Navidades que Blaine… bueno, no es que hubiese arruinado, pero digamos que dejaba salir la verdad muy temprano de la boca cuando era algo que no sabía controlar.

"Y en San Valentín, Blaine se vuelve especialmente ciego. Tuvimos un incidente hace un año, con un chico que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Blaine. _Pero perdidamente_, Kurt." Le contó el moreno, haciendo señas con las manos. "El chico le regaló tantas cosas que Blaine pensaba que se había equivocado de fecha, pensaba que lo estaba felicitando por su cumpleaños. El chico se transfirió, no por lo de Blaine, sino por causas económicas. Y Blaine todavía no se ha enterado que el chico lo quiso invitar a salir durante todo el día. Él es así…" Y suspiró, luego riéndose y viendo a Kurt directamente a los ojos. "Tengo la firme convicción de que, el día que llegue a darse cuenta por sí mismo que hay algo especial en otra persona, es cuando realmente esté interesado. Entiendo que contigo no fue de buenas a primeras, pero no es algo que te tenga que desalentar."

El de ojos azules sonrió, viendo sus manos un momento y luego a David, quien continuó. "Si Blaine se dedica a buscar una justificación a sus sentimientos por ti, créeme, la batalla la tienes ganada."

"Ciertamente no tiene por qué darle vueltas una vez que ya sabe lo que yo siento y… si sólo soy un amigo, no se molestaría en dárselas. ¿Verdad?" Wes le sonrió abiertamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Si le da vueltas es porque le importas, Kurt. No te compliques tanto, déjalo que se confunda por un rato. Siempre está confundido, pensando en señales que tal vez no estén allí, pero contigo no son _señales, _son _hechos_, y eso es de lo que se tiene que dar cuenta."

Kurt sonrió abiertamente la sonrisa más brillante, esa sonrisa que ilumina la ciudad. "Gracias." Dijo, moviendo las manos como despachando el tema. "Ahora, a trabajar en ese set list, ¿bien?" Juntó sus palmas con entusiasmo y se acomodó en el asiento mientras buscaba su iPod. "Podemos empezar con canciones famosas de Broadway, si me permiten."

* * *

Blaine estaba tan nervioso que no sabía cómo abordar la situación, daba vueltas frenéticas por el cuarto y se había cambiado de ropa 3 veces, ya que se suponía ya había terminado el día de clases y podía vestirse como quisiera, y quería irse por lo casual y sencillo pero no sabía si eso impresionaría a Kurt, y sinceramente se estaba volviendo loco. Al final optó por unos pantalones holgados de hacer ejercicio y una camiseta de cuello con forma de V, para aparentar no haberse estado arreglando toda la tarde. Sus rizos caían libremente por su frente y, mientras se miraba al espejo por enésima vez ese día le vino la idea perfecta a la cabeza.

La semana anterior había estado escuchando la radio, y había escuchado una canción que le había gustado muchísimo; de hecho la había tenido en la cabeza los últimos días. Se había bajado las notas por internet y la letra se la sabía. Y era perfecta, era directa, sí, pero… le admitía absolutamente todo, decía todo lo que necesitaba decir.

En la esquina del cuarto estaba su guitarra; en su escritorio, las letras de la canción. Tomó ambas cosas y las colocó sobre la cama, sentándose minutos después en posición india con la guitarra sobre las piernas, dándole una vuelta a los acordes del verso y luego empezando de nuevo, repitiéndolo varias veces hasta que le salió perfecto, luego pasó al coro y luego al otro verso. Murmuraba las frases de la canción sonrojándose con cada letra que terminaba de articular.

"Nunca… nunca en mi vida me había sentido así." Se dijo a sí mismo, moviendo un poco los papeles y dándose cuenta que entre ellos se encontraba aquella foto que Kurt le entregó el día que se conocieron. La observó con cariño en los ojos, con esperanza.

_Pensé que a quien querías invitar a salir en San Valentín… Era a mí._

¡Dios, por qué era tan _estúpido_! Jeremiah. Con solamente ese nombre debía saber que las cosas no saldrían bien, era ridículo. Kurt en cambio siempre había sido tan dulce con él, y aquella vez que le ayudó a practicar "Baby It's Cold Outside" no podía negarse a sí mismo que se quedó pasmado en cómo sus labios se movían. Cómo sus piernas se movían. Cómo movía las manos al cantar. Cómo…

¡Cómo diablos no sabía que todo ese tiempo, le dominaba el pensamiento!

"Oh, Kurt…" Suspiró, pasando una mano por sus rizos.

Escuchó el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta, y se congeló. Con voz leve respondió, "pasa" mientras Kurt abría el otro lado de la puerta y se introducía en la habitación, sonriendo tontamente.

**_Continuará._**

* * *

El capítulo final será corto, lo prometo, no queda mucho qué resolver después de todo. Dios, nunca pensé que planear una confesión me costara tanto.

(1) Medias = Calcetines, calcetas. Es que acá en Venezuela se les dice así (pregúntenme por qué, no lo sé) y me sonaba más bonito.

Cualquier duda/comentario/etc por favor dejar review.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos en el final! :D


	3. Como un Rompecabezas

Y acá está el final de la tortura, ¡que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer**: Glee no me pertenece. Sus personajes tampoco. Darren es mío.

* * *

**Más de Una Confusión**

**Parte 3: **Como un rompecabezas.

"¿Qué tal te fue con Wes y David?" le preguntó, apartando los papeles con algo de brusquedad para que Kurt se sentara a su lado.

"Oh, están dispuestos a escuchar mis opciones de setlists más a menudo. Por lo menos les está creciendo un sentido de arte más abierto, no se pueden encasillar en éxitos pop." Le respondió, dejando su bolso sobre la silla del escritorio sentándose al lado de Blaine en la cama, quien se acomodó lo suficiente como para dejarle un espacio bastante amplio a ambos.

"Pues me alegra, sinceramente." Le respondió Blaine, hojeando de nuevo las partituras que se encontraban en una esquina de la cama ahora, tragándose el nudo de la garganta. "Kurt, quería hablarte sobre algo importante."

Las extremidades de Kurt se tensaron, pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Wes y David minutos antes.

"Yo también quiero decirte algo y pretendo que me escuches, es importante." Dijo Kurt, con ese tono de miedo juntado con decisión.

"¿Tú primero?" le susurró Blaine, colocando su guitarra en el suelo mientras se acomodaba para darle la cara a Kurt, quien parecía bastante tenso. Se quitó los zapatos con pataditas de la punta de sus dedos y se sentó, acomodándose en la cama en la misma posición en la que Blaine estaba, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Estoy _enamorado_ de ti, desde la primera vez que te conocí. Sé que no era fácil notarlo al principio, pero ahora está más que obvio, puesto en la mesa y me estoy preparando para que hornees unas galletas y _comas_ sobre mí." Ok, eso no salió cómo se lo esperaba, pero continuó. "No pretendo apresurarte en una respuesta, es más, no pretendo obtener _respuesta alguna_ si es algo apresurado, porque no lo quiero así. Quiero que lo pienses, que lo analices. Sé que soy tu primer amigo gay tan abiertamente, sé que hemos establecido una amistad bastante poderosa, y sé que somos una pareja bastante importante, digamos, un ícono, ya, en la escuela."

"¿Lo… somos?" Soltó el despistado Blaine, con los ojos incrédulos y la cara sonrojada, pensando en el hecho de que Kurt se le estaba confesando de la manera más directa que existía y lo único que él podía hacer era mantenerse estático en el lugar, escuchándolo detenidamente mientras su mente perdía entonces el terror que le tenía a hacerlo él mismo.

"Blaine, ¿no ves cómo nos _miran_? Realmente es como si esperaran que nos juntáramos por cada segundo que pasa. Sé que es repentino e incluso extraño, pero yo soy bueno con estas cosas, y la gente acá ya nos ve como una unidad. ¿Además, quién mejor para un dueto contigo, que yo?" Y sonrió, y Blaine se rió bastante. Era cierto, sus voces debían ir perfectas juntas, lo _hacían_.

"Creo que tienes un punto allí." Le dijo, removiendo la tensión de su cuerpo un momento y sonriéndole luego. "No quiero que sigas hablando, Kurt. Es decir, quiero que me dejes hablar a mí."

Kurt alzó una ceja en esa manera teatral que siempre lo hacía, y le respondió. "Bien, tienes el turno del habla." Imitó a Wes. No había incomodidad, no había silencio. Estaban compartiendo sus sentimientos allí sentados, _fluyendo_. Y Blaine ya no tenía miedo.

"Sé que crees que sería apresurado e incluso inconsciente si te llegara a dar una respuesta en estos momentos, pero a mí no me lo parece. Desde que apareciste…" Suspiró, pasando una mano por sus cabellos y continuando. "Desde que llegaste por primera vez a Dalton me pareciste especial. Sabía que habías pasado por mucho, luego lo presencié y quería _protegerte_, pero el deseo era algo que jamás, _jamás_ había experimentado antes. Desde ese momento me di cuenta que eras algo más para mí. Y… me negué a arruinarlo. Nunca he sabido llevar una relación, porque nunca he tenido una. Y para mí eres tan importante que… _no quiero arruinarlo_."

La mandíbula de Kurt no podía encajarse de nuevo en su rostro ni porque intentara. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y la felicidad le corría por las venas como adrenalina. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer después de eso? Y sin pensarlo, saltó.

"¡Arruínalo, por favor!" Exclamó, acercándosele bastante, de hecho gateando por la cama hasta estar a centímetros de distancia. "Quiero que lo arruines, quiero que te equivoques. Quiero… Quiero mi final feliz, Blaine. Y lo quiero contigo."

El corazón de Blaine se había saltado un latido cuando observó a Kurt tan cerca de su rostro, y por más que la tentación lo estaba asesinando por dentro se contuvo, y en lugar de besarlo, le colocó una mano en el rostro con suavidad, delineándolo detalle a detalle, empezando por sus cejas, bajando hasta su mandíbula, bordeando sus orejas, tocándole el cabello, bajando a su barbilla y su cuello. Sólo contemplándolo, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro que le delataba a Kurt la cantidad de voluntad que le estaba costando besarle.

"Quiero que sea como lo he planeado." Le susurró, besándole la punta de la nariz e indicándole con la mano que se sentara, mientras Blaine recogía las partituras y la guitarra. "Quiero cantarte algo. Sé que es cursi, ridículo. Sé que lo hacían en tu club de Glee y te avergonzaba a veces. Sé que lo hiciste un par de veces para alguien que no te correspondía. Pero déjame ridiculizarme ante ti una vez." Kurt se sentó con calma en el borde de la cama, con el corazón latiéndole a millón por hora mientras Blaine se acomodaba en la cama de nuevo, con la guitarra en la mano.

"Creo que ésta canción no la conoces, y quiero que la tengas en cuenta para todos aquellos días en que pensaste que _todo estaba en tu cabeza._" Y continuó. "Tú siempre estuviste en la mía."

Y comenzó a tocar.

_Quisiera darte el mundo entero  
La luna, el cielo, el sol y el mar  
Regalarte las estrellas  
En una caja de cristal  
Llevarte al espacio sideral y  
Volar como lo hace Superman_

_Quisiera ser un superhéroe  
Y protegerte contra el mal  
Regalarte la vía Láctea  
en un plato de cereal_  
_llevarte al espacio sideral  
y volar como lo hace Superman_

Y no sólo le estaba cantando a él, sino que le sonreía, directamente con un obvio sonrojo en las mejillas y Kurt lo observaba colocando las manos sobre su pecho, sin creerse lo _cuento de hadas_ que le estaba saliendo todo este problema, y todo por una bendita confusión con un tipo que trabajaba en la Gap. Cuando el ritmo de la canción se volvió más rápido y Blaine empezaba a cantar con más fuerza, llegó el coro, y sinceramente, estaba a punto de llorar. La canción era tan parecida a Blaine, con sus tonterías de superhéroes y a la vez ese tono de inocencia que siempre le había encantado desde el principio.

_Me tienes tan debilitado  
todas mis fuerzas se me van si estás aquí  
y mis poderes no son nada  
me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real  
me elevas al espacio sideral _

_Me tienes tan enamorado  
todas mis fuerzas se me van si estás aquí  
y mis poderes no son nada  
me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real  
me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real  
me elevas al espacio sideral  
tal como lo hace Superman._

Y pensar que todas las veces que había cantado la canción en su cabeza, se reflejaban en su mente unos ojos azules que en estos momentos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad, mientras él tarareaba al final de la canción alegremente y culminaba con sus notas. Blaine entonces dejó de tocar, colocando la guitarra en el suelo momentos después y aclarándose la garganta, pasando una mano nerviosa por sus rizos y sonriendo, de manera tímida. "Creo que eso es todo". Susurró, avergonzado, porque sencillamente no sabía poner sus sentimientos aparte cuando tenía a Kurt frente a él.

Kurt sencillamente se quedó allí, estático sin poder creerse lo que sucedía, mientras Blaine esperaba que reaccionara tal vez un poco más que eso, pero tímidamente el mayor buscó la mano de Kurt sobre el colchón y eso hizo que el más alto se moviera de manera brusca hacia delante, enredándose en las sábanas y terminando encima de Blaine sin haberlo planeado siquiera.

Blaine sostenía firmemente su mano y, atrapado como estaba, se empezó a acomodar de manera tal que se encontraran en una posición levemente cómoda, a pesar de todo. Y Kurt se sonrojó hasta más no poder, pero sonrió, riéndose luego, y Blaine hizo lo mismo, riéndose a carcajadas de su torpeza y sus nervios, de sus ganas de estar juntos y de sus sentimientos, riéndose, porque nunca en su vida se había imaginado sentir la simple presencia de alguien tan gratificante.

Una vez pasado el ataque de risa Kurt le hizo una seña para que ambos se levantaran con calma y pudieran acomodarse en una posición más _natural_ sobre el colchón, Kurt quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata y quedándose solamente con los pantalones y la camisa, mientras Blaine acomodaba las almohadas y se ponía hacia un lado, haciéndole espacio a Kurt.

Cuando Kurt se inclinó sobre el colchón se sintió temblar, porque Blaine le tomó del brazo con toda la delicadeza del mundo y entrelazó su brazo sobre su cadera, con suavidad y dulzura. Sus cuerpos estaban lo más cerca que habían estado nunca, y no les importaba. Estaban ebrios en el calor del otro, sofocados por sus olores y sensaciones, y Kurt pasó un brazo por encima del torso de Blaine, y Blaine le acariciaba con la yema de los dedos el brazo que tenía por encima. ¿Cómo todo acerca de ellos encajaba perfectamente, como un rompecabezas?

Entonces se sintió en casa, se sintió que no había por qué temer más, que no había nada entre ellos que no pudiesen contarse, que no había nada que los pudiese vencer. Que Dalton llegaría lejos si ambos estaban juntos, que no importaban los años, estarían allí, viéndose a los ojos. Blaine se apoyó en su codo izquierdo mientras subía su delicada mano por el brazo de Kurt, a los hombros, a la curva de su cuello, a su clavícula, a sus mejillas, su mentón. Por último repasó con un dedo esos labios tan delicados y rosáceos, tan maravillosamente tentadores, tan increíblemente incitantes.

Y se inclinó, apoyando todo el peso en el codo que se encontraba sobre la cama, y le besó, acariciándole la mejilla mientras, tocándole levemente el cabello, con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz, con todo el amor que quería transmitirle. Y Kurt perdió la cabeza, Kurt explotó por dentro, Kurt perdió la sanidad, y levantó sus brazos con fuerza y se apretó contra Blaine, desesperado, enloquecido, embebido en la pasión que tanto tiempo había tenido resguardada dentro de su pecho. Sus dedos recorrían con desenfreno los tiernos rizos mientras Blaine se sorprendía de la emoción del menor, pero luego pareció agarrarle el gusto y profundizó el beso, dejándose llevar.

A la mañana siguiente la cama de Blaine olería de nuevo a vainilla y a miel. Pero lo que más le agradaba era el hecho de que no sólo olería a eso, sino también olería a él, y ambos olores, encajaban a la perfección.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

Listo. El Fluff llegó y me consumió la existencia, quién diría que hasta en mi cumpleaños terminaría escribiendo un Klaine. Espero les haya gustado esta tontería, disculpen haberlo recortado pero sinceramente al llegar al final del anterior me bloqueé y me exigía ser cortado.

¿Favor dejar review? Me harían muy feliz.

Canción: Jesse y Joey - Espacio Sideral.


End file.
